Afternoon Delight
by Tiny19
Summary: Some Doccubus fluff, I don't have a specific timeline but it would be at the beginning of their relationship, so I guess you could place it at the beginning of S3.


**A/N:** I would like to give a special thanks to pokiepup, I really wasn't happy with how this was coming along and she gave me some great advice and helped me tweak it until I felt better about it.

**Lauren's POV**

It was just another Saturday. After having some lunch at a nice little diner Bo had discovered, we were back at my apartment, since we both had to check a few things regarding a case Bo and Kenzi were working on. We were on my couch, sitting in a position we had become very familiar with, Bo with her back against the arm of the couch, her legs resting on my thighs. My tablet was on top of her legs, couch yoga indeed.

We were silent most of the time, just a few exchanged sentences here and there, but we were both focused on what we were doing. I loved this, the fact that we could be silent, yet enjoying each other's company, I could visualize us doing this as a regular basis.

Some stolen glances, like if we were teenagers. I let out a relaxed sigh, she hears me and smiles, that's all I need to know she is enjoying this moment just as much as me.

When I'm almost done with my research, I hear her close the file and put it on the table. "I think I'm going to take a shower, want to join me, babe?"

I meet her eyes after she says it and with a smirk on my face I say "And why would I want to do that?"

There it was, that was all it always took for us to get into this game that we loved to play. This fun back and forth of sexy and witty comments. We could go on a long time, but we already knew that at the end we would both win. And I'm talking about the best kind of winning.

"I thought we established that showering together was mandatory, and you have to follow the rules". A grin on her face and her eyes sparkling.

"I think that is one rule I'm going to break". I return my eyes to the small screen, pretending to have no interest at all in her idea, biting the inside of my cheeks so I don't smile.

"Okay then, guess it will have to be me all alone in there". She stands up and I see her starting to take off her leather vest. She undoes the buttons and lets it drop to the floor.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused, looking at the vest on the floor.

"I'm taking my clothes off". She answers and starts taking off her boots.

"Why?" Wanting to keep the game going, I ask and pretend to be genuinely confused by her actions.

"Well I can't really take a shower with clothes on". A small laugh in her voice as she lifts her black top over her head, revealing a black bra and I bite my lip at the sight before me. She sees me and smirks, knowing she has the upper hand now.

"But, here?" My voice filled with anticipation now, but I don't lose easily, so I hide it as best as I can.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" She unbuttons and unzips her jeans. Strangely she wasn't wearing leather pants today, and I have to say, that as much as I loved her leather pants, and I mean really loved, I prefer when she wears jeans, gives her a more relaxed and yet very sexy look.

"No, but why don't you do it in the bathroom?" My voice a little shaky once she starts pulling down her pants, kicking them off once they're on the floor, leaving her in just her matching lace bra and panties. I have to close my eyes for a second so I don't let out the moan that was about to escape my lips. When I open them again, she's giving me her most sensual look and I know I'm in deep trouble. At this rate, I was going to lose this game within the next minute.

"Where's the fun in that? If I do it in the bathroom I won't be able to show you what you're missing by not wanting to take a shower with me". She just stands there, waiting for me to cave because just by looking at me, she knew it was going to happen, and soon.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, so this is not gonna work". I say with great difficulty and it takes all my willpower to look down to the screen. What was I doing with my tablet again? Oh who am I kidding, my brain is not working properly anymore, but I need to look at it because if I look at Bo I'm going to lose it. I was putty in this woman's hands and she was well aware of that.

"Well then I guess it really doesn't matter where I take my clothes off, since you can't be tempted". She starts walking to the stairs and when she reaches the first one I can't help but look at her. She brings her hands to her back and unhooks her bra, she turns around to face me and lets it fall from her body.

Her figure was perfect, I loved every curve of her body, a body I had gotten to know really well. I had discovered her sensitive spots, especially the one where her neck meets her shoulder, a kiss and a bite on that spot and I could have her moaning in no time. I laugh softly just at the memory of it, I loved knowing these things about her.

But this was not the time to go down memory lane, we're on game mode.

"That's right, I can't". I don't know how the words leave my lips, because all I want and can be right now is tempted. I bring my finger to the screen, scrolling up and down to what now it's just a blank screen to me, since I can't seem to be able to think of anything else other than the beautiful and almost completely naked woman just a few feet away from me.

She starts walking up the stairs and when she's about halfway up "Oh and…" I look up at her. "I'll pick these up later, after my very long shower". Before she finishes speaking her panties are on the floor. She then continues walking up the stairs, making sure to sway her hips very slowly. I lick my lips, watching the woman I love and that drives me absolutely crazy walk out of view.

Before I realize it, I'm on my feet. I have no idea where my tablet is but the loud thud lets me know it's not exactly on the couch nor the table. Oh well, whatever I was doing couldn't be more important that what I'm about to do. I run up the stairs, stumbling a few times. I'm glad no one is there to see me and I run past my bedroom to the bathroom door.

I open the door quietly and I see her with her hand under the water stream, checking if it was at the right temperature. Without making a sound I enter the bathroom and stand behind her, I take off my shirt, jeans and underwear as quiet as I can and it works, she doesn't hear me.

Once I'm freed completely from my clothes, I close the door behind me. The sound of it makes her turn around. "Lau—" She can't finish what she's going to say, her mouth just stays open as her eyes look over my entire body and I can see her biting her lip and moaning softly.

"I changed my mind". I lean forward and crash my lips with hers, my hands going to her hips, gripping tightly, my tongue finding hers as I deepen the kiss. My mouth starts going lower until I reach that spot on her neck and I speak against her skin "You know me baby, I always follow the rules".

"Mmm… and I love you for it". I hear her say between moans. As I gently bite her neck, my hand travels down from her hip to the place where I always loved to find out how much she wanted me. I hear her catch her breath as I start moving my fingers painfully slow, which I know drives her insane, but I always take my time to tease her, even if it is just a little.

What can I say, I loved teasing her. In multiple occasions I had gotten her to beg me, I could make a succubus beg. Score one for the doctor.

I hear her groan in protest and I smirk, turning us around so her back hits the door. I see her look at the shower and then back at me.

"Don't worry baby, we'll get to the shower… eventually". As I say I finally give her what she wants most, her loud moans that eventually turn into screams are all I need to get lost in her.

The only thing on my mind at these moments was Bo and all the love I felt for her, how our souls connected in such intimate levels. Levels I didn't know were possible, but nothing seemed impossible with her, absolutely nothing.

After that we just enjoy getting lost on each other. Making love over and over again, I claiming what was mine and her claiming what was hers. No one else existed at that moment, just us, our love and all the different ways we had to show it.


End file.
